fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sango Hotaru
Sango Hotaru (さんご蛍, Coral Lightning Bug) is a Mage in the Phoenix Feather Guild of Fiore. She specializes in Wood Dragon Slayer Magic as she was taught by a currently unknown Dragon from a young age. After meeting Rozeluxe Meitzen, along with her partner Sophie, Sango became the second member of the new guild and was the first to come into contact with Akatsuki Kurono. Appearance Sango is most noted for her incredible beauty, wherever she goes. She has long pink-ish silver-colored hair that reaches down to her knees. She also possesses bright red eyes and fair skin that matches the color of snow. She is usually seen in a school uniform that she stole to blend in while in the guild hall or in town, which consists of a green suit jacket, a white blouse with the top un-buttoned and a light brown colored patterned skirt. She also wears the school's dress shoes and black knee socks to match. Her typical mission attire consists of a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice. Inside, her inner suit has an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. Despite her unusual appearance, Sango has been noted to be very beautiful by Akatsuki and Yuuma, even causing Yuuma to walk directly into a building after being captivated by her beauty. Personality Sango can easily be described as an arrogant, apathetic and blunt intellectual who shows some to almost no remorse for the things she says and becomes angered towards illogical or ignorant people. She can often be seen using her looks in order to get wht she wants, as over the years she has developed a sense of entitlement, thinking things shoud just be handed to her and those around her should do as she says without question. It is this princess mindset that has caused many to think of her as a narcissistic brat. However, Sango simply believes that she just has immense pride in her own skills. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Expert: Sango's main form of attacking is to utilize swift and powerful kicks, instead of her fists like most users of Martial Arts. She has many variations of kicks by combining various styles in order to use in varying situations. Utilizing her incredible leg strength, these attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength released in a single strike. The power behind Sango's kicks are incredible as even a powerful opponent will still be sent flying away and sustain an injury, even if they were to block the attack. Depending on the protection of Sango's target, an opponent's bones could easily be broken : Enhanced Strength: Sango posseses incredible strength despite her small frame. She is capable of catching a fist from a man twice her size and can even toss him several feet away with a single hand. Sango usually incorporates her strength into her swordplay, using heavy handed slashes instead of smooth, graceful ones, typically associated with female combat. High-Speed Regeneration: Sango has shown herself to be in posessession of a remarkable regenerative factor due to her Wood Dragon Slayer Magic. In moments, gaping wounds begin to seal up, leaving no trace of any previous injury. Her healing ability has gotten her out of many dangers, but if used in rapid succession, heavily drains her energy, resulting in her passing out and needing several days of rest. High Speed Movement: It's been noted that one of Sango's most incredible attributes is her speed, shown as she near instantly disappears when she travels. Mostly when fighting, Sango utilizes her speed to dodge the opponent's attacks while striking back at the same time. Alongside her speed, Sango's agility and reflexes have increased during the progression of her training alongside Yuuma. : Enhanced Reflexes: Sango has shown herself to be incredibly fast for her age and build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Sango's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between herself and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Magic [[Wood Dragon Slayer Magic|'Wood Dragon Slayer Magic']]: Wood Dragon Slayer Magic incorporates the element of Wood into Phoenix Feather Guild Mage, Sango's body, taught to her by an unknown dragon. Utilizing this magic allows her to create various wooden structures and can even transmute portions of her body in thick wooden weapons to combat her opponent. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, she is unable to "breathe" her element as it would simply rip apart her insides if she tried to do so. Despite only being called Wood, Sango is able to intake both Wood and Plants found in nature in order to replenish her magical energy. As her magic has the ability to control life of the Earth itself, Sango is able to awaken the true power of plants simply with a touch. With a swing of her hands, Sango is also able to create a series of wooden dragons that fly to attack her opponents. By exerting her magical energy outward, she is able to control the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere causing them to grow, turning them into her servants. Sango can cause trees in the surrounding area to begin to sprout and can cause them to quickly reach maturity, allowing her to then control them in order to fend off any of her opponents as well as being capable of hiding in the various trees in order to avoid attacks and detection. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Female Category:Females Category:Phoenix Feather Guild